Nights With Edward
by adoptacause
Summary: This is specifically written for the H00rs of Old Lines.  If you are not a cave dweller you will probably be wondering WTF.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for ALL my favorite h00rs…although this first chapter is especially for EmilyD.**

**Enjoy! (I hope!)**

It was a hot and muggy August night. Emily had just managed to convince her husband she needed a little escape from her three children. She thanked him just long enough to grab her net-book as she headed off to the nearest Starbucks for a few moments of caffeine-laden sanity. It's not that Em didn't love her family. Everything she did: every choice, every breath was for them. But, even the most loyal of companions...the most loving of mothers needs an escape every now and then.

You see there was one obsession Emily held dear. One thing she'd allow herself to become preoccupied with in spite of her family. In fact, this was a passion completely separate from her family and daily life.

The fascination: Edward.

Whenever she escaped the family...whenever she grabbed that netbook and ran, it was always just a cover for her time with Edward.

On this particular night, she noticed he had left her a private message on Facebook.

_**"Cute kids. Been thinking about you lately."**_

She couldn't help but wonder exactly why he was thinking of her and her thoughts quickly wandered to what might have been.

You see, Edward was the one that got away, or rather the one she pushed away. They grew up friends, and as attracted as she found him, the relationship never became anything more. And now, with their new Facebook rendezvous she cannot help but wonder "what if?".

Her heart jumped when she saw his name appear on her Friends list indicating he was currently online. How she wanted to message him right then! But what would she say? Usually it was he who made first contact. She typed: _**Been thinking of you, too**_. She erased it. She typed: _**So how's life treating ya?**_ Emily erased that too.

Everything she could think of was either too personal or too generic.

Afraid he'd sign off before she could get his attention she typed a simple_** Hi**_ and was about to press send when a message from Edward popped up on her screen.

_**E: So glad to find you here.**_

Emily smiled and wrote back: _**Glad to be found. What's up? **_It was harmless flirting, she figured. No actual human contact involved.

_**E: My air is on the fritz.**_

Emily wanted to make a reference to him being even hotter than normal, but instead she just giggled as she typed: _** I'm so sorry.**_

_**E: Can't get it serviced until tomorrow.**_

Emily wished she could offer the spare bedroom at her place, but how would she ever explain that to her husband. Even more than that she'd love to offer to "service him" herself. But instead she behaved herself: _**Do you have anywhere you can go?**_

_**E: I'll be okay once it cools off outside. Killing time now with free air conditioning and wifi. Enjoying the free eye candy, too.**_

Emily read that last line a few times, each time shaking her head. It was completely out of character for him.

_**E: Did you remember red is my favorite color.**_

Emily was completely confused until she noticed her red sleeve as her hand reached the keyboard. She froze in her seat. Could he? Was it possible? She was afraid to even turn around in fear that his beautiful green eyes would be staring back at her. _"Don't be silly"_ she told herself before her screen made a noise indicating she had another message.

_**E: Cat got your tongue? Or did you burn it on your vente latte.**_

_Ohmigod!_ Emily had chatted online with Edward for months, sneaking out routinely to share time with him. But never had she even considered actually meeting up. All at once she excited and nervous, scared and a bit guilty. Her mind raced as panic rushed through her body. She had left the house in such a hurry! She hadn't even brushed her hair. Could any of the make-up she applied when she took her youngest to his pediatrician appointment possibly still be present? She took a quick survey to be sure her shoes matched and her clothes were spit-up free. She tried, nonchalantly, to straighten her hair.

_**E: Can I join you?**_

Before Emily could type the three letters she wanted to scream, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hi. I hope this is okay?" Edward looked exactly as he had in high school, only more mature and even more handsome with a slight feathering of gray along his sideburns.

"Of course." Emily smiled through shaky lips. "Sit down."

"You look terrific." he said, not even trying to hide the fact that his eyes were scaling her frame.

"You, too." She managed, afraid to go too much into detail regarding exactly how good he looked.

"No. Me...I get by. But you! You look happy, content. Fate has obviously been very good to you. I can see you must have a pretty great life."

Emily thought about all she had. A loving husband, three great kids, a nice home and the freedom to live out her dreams as she wished. At that moment she had a bit of an epiphany.

She smiled back at Edward. "I do. I am very lucky. I have a wonderful husband who treats me good. We have three wonderful children that I am fortunate enough to stay home with and enjoy every day until they start school." She watched his face. In it she saw envy and longing. "And how about you?" she insisted on changing the subject. "I saw on your profile you're still single. Certainly there must be lots of ladies anxious to spend time with you."

She noticed his fingers move up into his hair, something she remembered him doing whenever he was anxious or apprehensive when they were younger.

He sighed before speaking really slowly, almost defeated. "It just seems, Emily, that all the ladies I meet are either juvenile adolescents or older women on the prowl." He smiled and averted his gaze before continuing "I wish I could find someone...someone...more like you."

Emily felt the blush as it covered her cheeks. She knew by the look on his face that he meant what he'd said. And for the first time ever, she hoped he did find someone other than herself who could make him happy. She gazed down at the ring sparkling on her finger. She was unavailable and content with the happiness her life and her family provided her.

They spent another hour reminiscing about old times, all the while Emily taking a mental inventory of all her available girlfriends before deciding none of them would work. He could find someone else...as long as it wasn't anyone she knew…or had to see him with!

Before Edward left he leaned in to Emily, making her heart flutter, and placed a very gentle kiss on her forehead. "Thank you." He said "For reminding me just how perfect an evening with the right kind of woman can be."

Emily left the Starbucks that evening anxious to get back to her family. The whole way home her mind swirled with thoughts of the evening. He was sweet and kind and charming, but …he wasn't the man who won her heart. That man was waiting for her at home.

Although she hoped to never run into Edward in person again, she had every intention of continuing the occasional online rendezvous. Even a loving wife and dedicated mother needs a little extracurricular mental stimulation from time to time.

**If you wish to be a part of this little game of mine…let me know via review or on the GR board.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the kind words h00rs. **

**Flattery will get you everywhere-with **_**my **_**Edward! LOL**

**Thanks EmilyD for your massive beta skills!**

**As always Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**This one's for karlabranson. **

It wasn't exactly Karla's style. E-Harmony.  
There was nothing harmonious about Karla's life...period. In fact if life became too harmonious-she'd purposely do something to ripple the waters, so to speak. It was just her style...how she rolled. And when she found out her friends had signed her up for the on-line dating service...she was pissed! They even filled out all the surveys and questionnaires as they'd felt she should answer them. But, the more she thought about it, the more she realized they only did it because they loved her. So she agreed to meet up with a guy from the site even though she was certain any guy who even got a glimpse at her profile was bound to be a douche based on what she knew about her very vanilla friends. But, she figured, _what the hell...it's a free meal_.

She had arranged to meet Edward...even a douche-y name...at Doug Fir. It was a local hot spot which Karla frequented occasionally. She figured Edward probably googled "trendy restaurants Portland" before he suggested they meet there. She arrived about 15 minutes early to find a good hiding spot in order to check him out in advance. If things didn't seem kosher, she'd just slip out the back. Dressed in a denim skirt with fishnet tights, a retro Transformers t-shirt and her chucks, Karla took a seat at the bar, eying the door closely. Edward would be wearing "a gray pea coat and jeans". She didn't even know what a fucking pea coat was...but she didn't like the sound of it! It didn't matter, she had a feeling she'd know him at first glimpse ...and it'd undoubtedly be just before she dashed for the door before he saw her.

Suddenly a flash of green caught Karla's attention. They were the most exquisite eyes she'd ever seen. Would it have been more than she could ask for him to be wearing a gray coat?

"Karla?" She jumped at the sudden hand on her shoulder. "Hi. Edward. I recognize you from your photo on the website."

"Uh huh." Karla answered, her eyes cast in the direction of the double doors behind which the current object of her attraction had gone.

"May I join you here? Or would you prefer a table in the dining room?"

"Here. Here's good." Karla answered, still not even looking at Edward, her gaze remaining steady.

"I've so been looking forward meeting you. Based on your profile, we have a lot in common."

"Mmmm." Karla responded.

"Like charity work. I spend every Thanksgiving at the soup kitchen, too. I'm surprised we'd not met before."

"Yep." She uttered as Mr. Green-eyes flashed his dimples her direction.

"I couldn't believe when I saw that you also share my values regarding abstinence..."

Karla watched as the man she'd been eyeing licked his lips as he began setting up a large drum on the stage at the far end of the lounge.

"Be right back." She said, grabbing her purse and fleeing; leaving Edward at the bar alone.

Karla stood before the stage admiring the man before her. Intent on his work, he hadn't yet noticed she was there.

"That's one big instrument you got there. You play it yourself?" She asked, hoping for a reaction.

"As a matter of fact I do. But I'm not the only one who plays with it. I am more than willing to share with others." He said, he green eyes burning through her.

"How very generous of you." Karla returned, her eyes glued to his.

"That's just the kinda guy I am." He had the kinda dimples Karla wanted to lick.

"I suppose if I had an instrument like yours it'd want lots of attention, too." She smirked.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet. If you like this one, I have another that'll truly impress you." He said in the sexiest of southern drawls.

"I'm sure you do." Karla purred as she followed him through the double doors that lead backstage.

He led her to a green room...literally. Walls the most horrid of shades. A handful of men lingered about adjusting guitars and belting back shots. And there, in the corner was an enormous bass drum. "Wow." She said, disappointedly, that is a pretty big instrument.

Looking a bit shy, which surprised her, the musician stared at the floor just before looking up coyly and saying "Yeah, it's big...but it's not the one I was talking about."

Suddenly Karla realized that all the other people in the room were gone and she was now alone with Mr. Fucking Sexy.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Karla." She said, her throat tightening out of anticipation and nerves.

"I'm Jasper. No reason to be nervous. I pride myself on being a complete gentleman."

"Well that's too bad." Karla unintentionally said out loud.

Jasper smiled a crooked smile and asked politely "Miss Karla, is it okay if I kiss you?"

Unable to breathe, she barely muttered "Uh huh" before she was reveling in the feel of him...the smell...the taste. It was only a matter of moments before body's were touching and clothes were flying.

Karla emerged from that room some time later, after a knock on the door signaled Jasper's need to take the stage. She stayed for the concert, flirting with him from the back of the room. Her heart fluttered each time his is eyes found hers.

The band offered the audience a chance to suggest topics for them to sing about; an improvisation of sorts. Although Karla did not hear it included amongst the many words shouted from the crowd, Jasper sang about _instruments_...large ones. Karla laughed, knowing the song was for her.

And after the show, guess who escorted her to her car. He'd have liked to accompany her home, but it was her rule never to bring a guy home before he bought her dinner. Her morals might be askew, but Karla's rules were golden.

It wasn't until the next day that she even thought of poor Edward, who she'd left at the bar. She genuinely felt bad. It wasn't his fault her friends had totally mislead him. Which also reminded her that she needed to do something really nice to thank those friends who set her up on E-Harmony. Perhaps she'd pick them each up a bottle of something nice later that day, after her dinner date with Jasper.


	3. Chapter 3

_I decided to choose an original rebel this time and, well, Carissa just came with so much material! LOL Thanks for a bazillion laughs!_

It was a rather chilly Canada evening. The leaves had just started to turn and if the breeze hit just right it was more than capable of sending a chill down your spine. Since she had forgotten to check the day's weather before leaving the house that morning, Carissa was under-dressed for the sudden drop in the temperature. Wearing a mere wrap dress and light jacket, she cursed the damp breeze that too often whipped at her hemline and worked its way beneath the thin fabric protecting her precious naked mole rat.

Carissa was coming from a relay meeting and was completely lost in thought about this year's theme, possible fundraising ventures and how in the world she could raise enough money to beat last year's record. She re-adjusted the awkward weight of the pack on her back, conscious to avoid the dreadful cracks in the cobblestone walk. She had already broken one heel too many on this stretch of road and refused to have to put down any more Naughty Monkeys at its expense. Too busy focusing on her feet; Carissa was knocked for a jolt by a head-on collision with a perfect stranger. It wasn't until he flicked his cigarette away, wiped the ash from his sleeve, removed his hood and gazed down at her that she realized exactly how perfect this particular stranger was.

Far from her mind were thoughts of the husband and children awaiting her return; for before her eyes was the most exquisite profile. She tried to apologize, but no words could be formed. Instead, she raised one shaky finger and traced the pronounced line of his jaw, ear to chin.

"Are you okay?" The stranger asked. "I have a terrible habit of not watching where I go."

Mouth gaping, Carissa stared. Someone who she thought couldn't possibly have been any more perfect had the most beautiful voice. Once she could finally manage to mutter a word, Carissa took complete blame. "No, it was my fault, really. I was so busy trying not to break a heel..."

"Holy shit!" The stranger gasped at the sight of Carissa's monster heels. "How do you manage to stay erect in those things? I can barely walk in my gym shoes."

Carissa was again at a loss. It happened with the word "erect". Her mind went to places it didn't want to leave.

"Please, at least allow me to buy you a cup of coffee."

Carissa followed dutifully, it was the least she could do. Actually, it was the most she could do. Her brain function was momentarily on hiatus.

He held her chair as they were seated at a high top table in the corner. Carissa carefully set her pack on an empty chair and gazed, in awe, at the beautiful stranger whose name she did not know. He was going on about crowds and chaos, and how nice it was to sit and have coffee with someone who didn't want anything from him in return.

Carissa hoped he didn't notice the blush she was certain covered her cheeks... brought on by thoughts of exactly what she indeed wanted from him.

She didn't realize he'd ordered for her until a waitress arrived carrying two pedestal cups with steam rising from the top. She took a sip, reveling in the moment; hot drink and a hot stranger. Delicious, warm and frothy, the steaming beverage forced her thoughts to her poor, chilly naked mole rat. She needed attention and she needed it NOW.

Untying the fabric that would reveal the smooth pink skin, Carissa unleashed her most precious possession. The handsome stranger gasped as he was suddenly face to face with something unlike anything he'd ever seen before…at least not beyond the gates of the London Zoo or the pages of National Geographic.

"What the hell is that?" The stranger screamed. "Some sort of circus act?"

"No!" Carissa defended. "Her name is Virginia and she's mine. If she likes you, she may even let you pet her."

And just when the evening couldn't possibly get any better, it did. Carissa watched as the delicious dish across the table gingerly extended his luscious albeit trembling fingers. She held her breath in anticipation, uncertain of how her precious pinkness would respond. As the strangers lengthy digits gently caressed Carissa's lonely mole rat, the pale critter actually purred!

Carissa watched as her four-legged pet worked its way out of her pack, up the chair back and across the table. The normally antisocial animal leaped into the stranger's arms, scooted up his chest and snuggled along his neck to settle her body against the most perfect jaw line. He whispered in the sexiest voice "Who's a pretty little naked mole rat?" That is when Carissa suddenly realized that her evening was taking a dive. That ornery little rodent was moving in on her man; stealing his attention. How dare her!

And as little Virginia snuggled against the slight...but not at all too burly...stubble of the stranger's perfect chin, Carissa could have sworn she saw the damn animal smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Twi belongs to Steph.**

**This was so easy to write...you'd think it was based on a true story. Hugs, bb!**

**~emilyg80~**

It all started early one Saturday morning. Emily had gotten up, packed her bag, stopped at the grocer for a few favorite treats and headed on her way for a fantabulous weekend. She would be meeting up with a particularly groovy bunch of gals for an overnight jaunt. She filled up her tank with gas, got onto the highway, and plugged in her iPod. She could scarcely wait for the fun that awaited her. But what to her wondering eyes should appear, but flashing lights of blue in her rear view mirror. Immediately turning to her speedometer, she gasped at the number to which the little red arrow pointed. 85mph! Immediately Emily tried to remember the last speed limit sign she'd passed. Regardless, she knew it did not read 85!

Emily's heart lurched. Her skin paled. Bile began to work it's way into her throat. With nervous hands, she pulled her license form her wallet. She frantically dug through her console and glove box unable to locate her registration and insurance card.

She sat, like a child in the Principal's office, the thump of her heart beating loudly in her ears. She jumped at the _tap-tap-tapping_ sound on the window. Slowly she lowered it. Her eyes squeezed tight, in her mind she pictured someone resembling Lou Gossett Jr. in "An Officer and a Gentleman". Her finger found the switch to lower her driver's side window before she slowly opened one eye half way. _Russet waves._ She opened it some more. _Green eyes. Sparkly. _After closing both eyes, squeezing them tightly for a split second before opening them both, she gazed upon the most gorgeous creature she'd ever seen in polyester. Or any other fabric, for that matter. In fact, her mind immediately went to what he might look like not covered by any fabric whatsoever.

"License and registration." The policeman said, scarcely looking up from his tablet.

Emily had stopped searching for her insurance card. She hadn't found her registration. In fact, she could only see the hotness before her. And she stared. Mouth open.

Suddenly noticing her reflection in the sunglasses he was readjusting, hiding his perfectly almond shaped emeralds, Emily gasped.

"Oh God. Sorry. Ummm. What?"

If the corner of his mouth had not curled slightly. If the crease in his uniform wasn't in just that spot. If his amazingly masculine jaw had not twitched, then perhaps Emily could have remained in control of her composure. But his delicious lips did indeed curl up, just at the corner, into a crooked little smirk. As he twisted the toothpick he held in his mouth, his jaw jolted just enough to bring her attention to the perfection there. And as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other the very obvious crease there hinted to what might be Officer Dreamy's most impressive asset yet.

"License and Registration?" he said.

"Oh! Of course," Emily said, clearing her throat, trying to display a semblance of dignity. She handed the officer her license but explained she had just cleaned out her car and must have moved her registration. "It's always right here!" she cried, pointing to the small compartment next to her steering wheel.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" he asked, jaw still twitching, crease still...creasing.

Emily swallowed hard. "Umm. I guess I was speeding?"

"Guess? Miss, you were doing 85 in a 60mph zone! Do you realize how great a ticket I'm gonna have to write you?" he shouted, almost as if it hurt him as much as it did her to have to pay that much money.

Emily, startled by the thought of having to pay a large fine as well as the edge to the policeman's tone, started to cry.

"No," he said. "Come on. Please. No tears!"

"I'm sorry" Emily sniffled. "I can't help it." And, as usual, the more Emily tried to stop herself from sobbing, the harder the tears fell.

"Just sign the ticket and you can be on your way. You must be in a hurry to get...somewhere."

Emily casually closed her sunroof, hiding the "I drive like an Andretti" sticker she'd stuck there. "Just a get away with friends. It was all about Liberty..and ...now I have a fiiiiine." And her tears intensified even more.

"Look, if I could tear this thing up, I would." The officer said, handing her his clipboard.

Emily scrambled in her purse again, for a pen this time.

"Here." The policeman said, handing her a pen.

Emily became fascinated with longest most slender fingers she'd ever seen and, unfortunately, did not see the officer's pen until she was digging it out of her cleavage. Embarrassed, she looked up through her lashes at the policeman, who may or may not have licked his lips, and handed him back the signed ticket.

"I can't make the ticket go away, but...umm...if it's not too awkward...the next time I'm passing through this area... maybe I could buy you dinner? To make up for the expense of the ticket, of course."

Wiping the tears from her cheeks and the snot from her nose, Emily tried her best to use a seductive voice. "That would be nice," she squeaked.

She wrote her number on the back of the only paper she could find, which she'd later realize was her Lion's Den receipt. And he gave her something in return.

As he walked back to his cruiser, Emily looked at the business card he'd handed her.

_Edward Cullen. _

_Ohio State Highway Patrol._

And once her hands stopped trembling, she pulled back out on the highway. She was more conscious of her speed this time. And her thoughts were all about Edward Cullen. Officer Cullen. And when she'd get to Pittsburgh, she'd tell her friends all about Officer Dreamy. If only he'd asked her to_ "Spread 'em!"_


End file.
